vampire Diaries One-Shots
by I am the void
Summary: This is my first attempt at creating one-shots for the the show the Vampire Diaries. It will be a bout different pairings throughout the the series. Fist one is about who I imagined Stefan would end up with.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first one shot of Vampire Diaries. It should be pretty obvious from the story who I want to end up together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Stefan's Decision**_

Stefan stirred in the bed. It was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a long time. He open one and squinted at the naked figure lying beside him. She was the reason for the wonderful night he had. He opened both his eyes and openly started at her in adoration.

The last few weeks had been somewhat of a blur. Ever since Silas' defeat Stefan had started to feel that he lacked purpose in life. It was Rebekah that saved him. She filled his days and nights with different escapades, dates, and eventually sex. They had grown close recently and none of them could deny the attraction they felt. Stefan gave in to Rebekah's constant teasing eventually. As soon as he gave in neither could get enough of each other.

"You're staring, Stefan. It's kind of creepy." Rebekah said in her cute accent. Stefan had always loved her accent. It was seemed that it was full of both passion and strength.

"If you were me you would be staring as well." He was in such a good mood. After all the long years of fighting and struggling, it felt wonderful to be able to just wake up and not have to worry about what horrors the day could bring.

"Sappy much this morning?" Rebekah bantered back at him. She teased him but inwardly she was thrilled with what he had just said. After centuries of being alone the feelings Stefan instilled in her were breathtaking but she couldn't allow herself to open up to him. She had been hurt too many times already. She didn't even know where they stood anymore.

When Elena first became a vampire and chose Damon over Stefan, Stefan was devastated. He turned to Rebekah for comfort. Comfort she was more than willing to give. Her attraction and feeling for him had never actually abated even after all this time. They had a mutual agreement not to bring any of their feelings into their 'relationship' but everyday it was getting harder and harder for Rebekah to adhere to the rules. Her feelings for him kept bubbling up to the surface no matter how much she tried to prevent it. Mornings like this made it extremely difficult, especially with Stefan constantly flattering her.

"Can't help it. Sorry." He leaned in to give her a slight puck on the lips. Kissing Rebekah, however, was never simple. Stefan felt her strong arms pull him close and the slight peck turned into a full make out session. Not that Stefan was complaining.

There was a time that he couldn't imagine kissing anyone but Elena. She was his whole world. He existed only for her but all that came crashing down around him. Thanks in part to the beautiful blonde in his arms. For a long time he was angry at everyone that played their part in tearing Elena away from him but that was fading now. He supposed he should still be angry but it was difficult to feel that way when he was with her.

Stefan pulled away from her kiss after a few more minutes. He was in danger of getting caught up in her again and if he did he would never leave her bed today.

"We promised Klaus that we would help him pack the rest of his today. He doesn't have his hybrids to do his dirty work anymore. Plus I really do not want to do anything to mess up this truce we have going on." Stefan was still inches from her lips. He was still having a hard time pulling away. If there was one thing that was worth risking Klaus' wrath it was a day in bed with Rebekah.

"I suppose you are right." She kissed him one final time before standing off the bed. Ever since the vampires and their allies had banded together to use the cure to defeat Silas the hostility in Mystic Falls had decreased dramatically. Katherine was gone and of course no one knew where. Klaus no longer had a reason to stay in Mystic Falls and if truth be told he was probably better off in a place where people didn't know him so that he wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder to see if someone was plotting against him.

Everyone was surprised by the announcement that he was leaving. They thought it a trick at first but he also said that he expected them at his mansion to help him pack since they were responsible for destroying his hybrids. The small band of friends didn't believe they were responsible since Klaus killed the hybrids himself but no one was going to argue with him. Not when he was willing to leave peacefully.

Rebekah yawned and stretched arms upward to help get her going for the day. Her eyes never left Stefan and if it was possible she would be blushing. He was openly staring at her naked body, his jaw was slightly open.

Rebekah couldn't resist any longer. With speed no human could match she jumped back onto Stefan. She locked her lips on his.

"After everything my brother put us through the least he can do is wait until I'm finished with you." Rebekah groaned under her breath.

Stefan could do nothing but surrender to her. In truth that was all he wanted to do. He was also afraid of what that meant.

That was his last coherent thought as they both surrendered to their urges.

* * *

"Where is that half-wit brother of yours?" Klaus growled angrily at Damon.

"I'm not my brother's keeper." Damon shrugged in his typical arrogant manner.

"What does it matter anyway? There was more than enough of us here to get your mansion all packed up for you." Elena defended knew it wasn't like Stefan to be late. She was sure something must have happened, after all she knew him better than anyone.

"Good morning everyone." A cheery Stefan suddenly appeared by the moving truck.

They were all surprised. Not by his sudden appearance but by who was clinging to his arm.

"It's afternoon now Stefan." Rebekah was whispered to him and then laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh." Stefan looked around sheepishly. "Sorry we are late."

"Since when have you become a 'we'?" Everyone turned into Elena's direction. She looked like she was ready to pounce at them.

Rebekah completely ignored Elena, like she always did. "So dear brother, I see you are all packed and ready to go."

Klaus was looking at his sister intently. "And I see that you are not."

Stefan looked at Rebekah. "You are leaving? I was going to but I've changed my mind."

Stefan smiled and was about to say something but Klaus cut him off. "I wasn't giving you a choice sister. You will come with me."

Rebekah shook her head. "No Klaus. It's time for us to part ways. My whole life has been a part of your grand scheming. I want to find my own way in life. I want to find out what makes me happy and you need to the same. Our lives cannot be the empty shells that they have been for so long. I've had enough."

"I could dagger you." Klaus threatened her. They all saw Stefan visibly stiffen at the threat, as if he was ready to jump in front of Rebekah to protect her.

Elena felt a pang of jealousy. It used to be her that Stefan had always been hell bent on protecting.

Rebekah tugged on Stefan's arm to calm him down. "Are those my choices, brother? A life of misery or nothingness in a casket? After all we have been through you would subject me to that?"

Klaus looked defeated. She was right. He was tired as well. Tired of all the fighting. He wanted his sister's love but it took him all this time to realize that he had been seeking it the wrong way. "You will keep in touch?"

Rebekah pulled Stefan along with her until she stood in front of her brother. It was only then did she detach resell from Stefan and hug her brother. "I only said that I didn't want to go with you, not that I didn't love you. You can call me anytime you want and I'm sure we will come to visit you sometime soon."

"We?" Klaus turned his attention to Stefan. When Stefan didn't have an answer for him Klaus have him a warning. "Do not dare hurt my sister. You know what I can do."

With those last words Klaus simply turned and moved into the truck he had acquired. He sped of without as much a final glance back.

Rebekah sighed. "I suppose I will have to visit him soon or later."

Stefan shrugged. "It might not be so bad. At least you will have me to keep you company during those trips." The words escaped from his mouth so smoothly that he didn't realize what he had said until he noticed Rebekah staring at him. She wasn't the only one. Everyone full attention was now on Stefan.

"You would come with me? You would leave with me?" Rebekah asked incredulously. She knew they would have to have this discussion eventually but she wasn't prepared for it to be so soon and in front of everyone they knew in Mystic Falls.

Stefan felt everyone staring at him as he turned to Rebekah. One pair of eyes in particular felt like they were burning a hole in his back. He shrugged of the feeling. Elena had made her choice, it was time he made his.

"Yes." Stefan said simply. He saw Rebekah's eyes glisten with tears so he reached to hold her hands. "If you will have me, I will follow you anywhere."

Rebekah heard what seemed like a collective gasp in the small group watching them. It didn't matter, all that mattered that after all these years she was getting something she had only dared dream about. She thought she had gotten earlier but Klaus changed all that when he took away Stefan's memory. This was different, Stefan was different now and his confession just not was just almost as good as saying that he loved her. This Stefan was kind and gentle and not prone to spur of the moment decisions based on instinct or lust. This decision came from his heart. Rebekah knew what he would be giving up for telling her this and it meant the world to her. She propelled herself forward to wrap Stefan in a tight hug.

While Rebekah's world was finally coming together, Elena's was crashing in front of her very eyes. She saw Stefan slipping away from her and she couldn't take it despite her sure bond to Damon.

"Stefan! No!" Elena was next to him in a blink of an eye. She was realizing belatedly that even the sure bond was not stronger than what she felt for him. She couldn't lose him.

Stefan turned to her with wide eyes. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're talking about leaving! That what's wrong and with Rebekah no less." Elena clutched at his arm.

Stefan shook his head at her. "You're just confused Elena. Go back to Damon."

"So that's what this is about? You are punishing me for getting together with Damon?" Elena refused to let him go without a fight.

Stefan's eyes snapped up at her in anger. She could count the number of times he had shown her that look on one hand.

"This is isn't about you Elena and don't go around saying that you were only with Damon because of the sure bond. You can't play with people's emotions like that. You flip flop between us and throw away the other like yesterday's garbage but hey what does it matter as long as you get what you want." Stefan had enough.

"That's not fair-" Elena started to say but Stefan cut her off.

"Fair? Do you really want to talk about fair? For so long I pined for you. I practically worshipped the ground you walked on. I protected you no matter the cost or pain it caused me. Who did I protect you from? Damon was one of them." Stefan was yelling now.

Damon moved to get in front of Elena to protect her but Rebekah was in front of him in an instant with her hand clutched across his throat. Damon was no match for her.

"Let him finish. He's not going to hurt her physically but she needs to hear this just as much as he needs to say it." Rebekah said softly as she released her grip.

"I even gave up my freedom for him and how did the two of you repay me? By stabbing me in the back. Oh I know you never meant for any if this to happen but it did anyway didn't it?" Stefan waited for her to answer but when none came he decided to continue but in a softer tone.

"I know you think you love me again Elena but you don't. Not really. If you really did love me you wouldn't have betrayed me with Damon the way you did. How do I know? Because if it was me i would have moved heaven and hell ti fight for you. I even broke a compulsion for you. I know the sure bond is different, stronger but think about it Elena. The sire bond only works if you were already in love with the vampire whose blood you had in your system. You were already in love with Damon before you turned. How many times did u have to endure you kissing him even though you professed to love me. I have tried to be patient and understanding but a person can only take so much. Besides I haven't been the only one who has been the good little soldier and kept quiet. Have I, Rebekah? He looked at her lovingly.

Rebekah returned his gaze and walked back towards Stefan. "No." She look Elena right in the eyes. "I love him. I have for a very long time. Even when I was in the coffin with a dagger in me, my dreams were about him."

Elena was speechless, as was everyone else. They wanted to fight against what they were hearing but their eyes could see plainly the truth Stefan and Rebekah were saying.

"She has never betrayed me, Elena. She loves me even after all this time even when she thought that that love would never be returned. I don't have to pretend around her. I don't have to feel like I am walking on egg shells like I was when I was with you. I can be who I want to be and she will accept that. It's time I showed her that I am worthy of her love." Stefan reached over and clasped Elena's cheek and wiped a tear that was falling. "I'm not saying that what we had wasn't real. It was and it will always be a part of my life that I cherish but we all have to make decisions about our lives and this is mine."

"I swear I will look after him. I will always love him." Rebekah said this not just for Elena but everyone else. They realized suddenly how much Stefan had sacrificed for all of them. He gave so much and never asked for anything in return. He deserved happiness just as my any of them.

"This isn't goodbye my friends. We will see each other again someday." Stefan promised them.

"Then how about we make it official." Damon offered. He walked up and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist. "Once a year on this day, no matter what we are doing we come back here to this very spot and Mystic Falls." They all looked at him shocked. That was the last thing they expected to hear out of Damon Salvatore. He shrugged when they all looked at him. "Even I know that suckers like you don't come everyday."

Stefan laughed. "Agreed then? Once a year we come back here." He looked at each of the small group as they nodded. Stefan smiled as he clasped Rebekah's hand tightly. None of them had expected this at the start but they all knew without a doubt that they were a family. They were not tied to get her by blood but they understood that what they had here went so much deeper and none of them would ever let that go.  
_**A/n hope you liked that. I'm not sure if people will read this if I can get enough readers I may do more. Maybe a Jeremy and Anna story next. Please review. **_


	2. Elena's Jealousy

_**A/N Hope you guys like this. Please review.**_

_**Elena's Jealousy **_

"Elena you can't be serious." Damon couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"It's got to be true. It's the only possible reason Stefan would leave with Rebekah." Elena looked at him sternly. She wasn't going to back down.

"We all heard what they said. They both sounded pretty sincere to me. Just let it go." Damon was hoping that the sire bond would allow Elena to make peace with Stefan's decision.

"He's your brother, Damon. You would let him stay compelled to Rebekah forever?" Elena couldn't understand why she was the only seeing the truth of the situation.

"Stefan's not under compulsion. Now I said let it go." Damon repeated more firmly. The sire bond should have worked, there was no reason he had to repeat himself. He never had to before.

"I will not! I will not let him be Rebekah's slave for all eternity! If you aren't going to do something I will!" Elena disappeared in blinding speed before Damon could reply.

Not that he had a reply anyway. This was the first time since she turned that she didn't do something he had asked her to. The bond had always ensured that Elena always responded in the way she thought Damon would approve.

Damon shook his head as he headed over to the table and poured himself a drink of cognac. He didn't know how it was possible but what was happening was causing Elena to resist or maybe even break the site bond. He wasn't sure that was even possible but what other explanation could there be for what just happened.

Damon sat down in frustration. If the sire bond was indeed breaking then his worst fears were about to come true. Elena was going to have to decide between him and Stefan all over again. A small tear escaped the eye of Damon Salvatore. By the way Elena had rushed off to 'save' Stefan she had made her decision already.

He stood suddenly. He had to find Elena. If she thought Stefan was in trouble then she was about to do something incredibly dumb. Rebekah was not going to give up her prize whether or not Rebekah had compelled Stefan. Elena would eventually realize that the only way she could get Stefan back would be to kill Rebekah. If that happened, no matter the outcome, Elena would lose. If Stefan was compelled then he would fight to the death to protect Rebekah. If he wasn't and Elena did kill Rebekah then there would be no telling what Stefan would do. He already lost so many people. He lost Catherine a long time ago, then he lost his best friend Lexi, and then he lost Elena. Damon knew he had to stop Elena. He had played a part in Stefan losing every girl he had cared about. It had to stop. Then there was the fact that Rebekah was an original, one of the oldest vampires on the planet. Elena was a child compared to her, they all were. Elena would be no match for Rebekah especially if Rebekah was fighting for the love she had been searching for a better part of a millennia.

Elena was furious that Damon wouldn't even try to see her point of view. She couldn't believe how selfish he was being. He would subject his own brother to an eternity of compulsion. He was facing being a slave to one of the cruelest vampires she had ever met.

Her mind was struggling with so many things at the moment. Not only was Elena trying to figure out how to stop Rebekah but she was questioning her feelings for Damon. She didn't know how she could be with someone who was so willing to give up on his own brother.

That's when she realized something. She stopped in her tracks. She realized that tonight was the first time she became a vampire that she hadn't done what Damon told her to do. It was the first time she question what she felt for him. She didn't understand it. The sire bond should have prevented both from ever happening.

A tear rolled down her eye. She had been so stupid. When Stefan was under compulsion he had been able to resist because if his love for her and now faced with the fact Stefan would be gone forever the sire bond's hold on her was weakening. She began to feel everything that she did before she turned. She remembered how much she loved Stefan and how much he had given up to protect her. Elena dropped to her knees in despair. She must have hurt him so much when she chose Damon over him but at the time she only cared about what she was feeling. She suddenly remembered too that when she died she had been on her way back to Stefan to tell him that it was him she wanted to be with.

It was like waking up from a dream. The haziness that had blocked her head from feeling everything except the desire to please Damon was slowly peeling back. It was like someone had been living in her body until now. She thought back to when Klaus had told Stefan that the only thing stronger than his blood lust and Klaus' compulsion was Stefan's love for her. It was starting to make sense for Elena. It took losing the love of her life to break the sire bond.

All the pain she had caused Stefan came rushing back in a torrent. Elena's resolve became stronger than ever before. It didn't matter if Stefan didn't want to be with get anymore, she had to break Rebekah's hold on him.

A plan started to form in her head. She would take care of Rebekah the same way she had killed Kol. She would put vervain in the towns water and once she sprayed Rebekah with it, she would dagger her and that should release Stefan from the compulsion. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

Stefan and Rebekah returned to Rebekah's apartment. They were laughing the whole time. They had just had a night on the town. Stefan couldn't even remember the last time he genuinely had this much fun. What impressed Stefan even more is that Rebekah didn't even suggest feeding on a human.

Once they entered the apartment they both fell on the bed still laughing at all they had done this night.

Stefan thought that it was as good a time as any to voice some of his concerns to Rebekah. He cleared his throat and looked at Rebekah in the eyes. "We need to talk."

She caught the seriousness in his tone and sat up immediately. "Okay." She said nervously. She hoped that he wasn't going to give her some bad news. She didn't want this relationship to end, it had barely started.

"We never talked about this but we need to before our relationship goes any further." Stefan tried to voice his concerns in a way that wouldn't offend her. "I'm not the same person you met in 1920. I don't expect you to convert to my lifestyle but there has to be some rules if I'm going to stay with you."

Rebekah laughed. She reached out and touched his cheek when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her. He thought she was making fun of him.  
"Relax, I had already thought this all through. I'm not going to drink animal blood like you but I respect you and the person you have become. Blood bags are fine with me. No more killing."

"Just like that?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"When you have been waiting for someone for a long time, as I have been for you, compromises like that are easy. Now I have one of my own." Rebekah eyed him questioningly.  
"Are you sure about this? About me? I'm not Elena and I will never be her. I need you to be sure because I really can't handle another betrayal."

Stefan was about to offer his reassurance when there was a soft knock at the door.

Rebekah was irritated at the interruption but put their conversation on hold to answer the door.

"Elena? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Rebekah was surprised to see her standing there. She also didn't fail to notice that Stefan's and Elena's eyes went to each other almost immediately. Rebekah hated it. It was like the two have them had this insane connection that no one else understood. She felt like the two could have entire conversations just by looking at one another.

"Yeah. I really need to talk to you. Alone." She was speaking to Rebekah but her eyes were still on her ex.

"Fine." Rebekah said with more attitude than she had meant to.

She looked at Stefan and asked him to leave. Elena saw Stefan hesitate, not wanting to leave the two of them alone in case Elena mentioned that there was a problem.

Rebekah looked at him again, reiterating her request for him to leave. Elena saw the doubt in Stefan's eyes but watched him leave anyway. It provided her with further proof that he was under Rebekah's control.

Once Stefan had gone, Elena made her way to the kitchen and motioned for Rebekah to follow.

"What's this about Ele-arghhh!" Rebekah couldn't even finish her sentence when Elena grabbed the water spray from the sink and doused Rebekah with vervain filled water.

Rebekah crumpled down in a heap, still yelling in pain. Elena didn't waste any time. She only had a second before Rebekah would recover. Elena raised the dagger up and drove it straight down into Rebekah.

Only it wasn't Rebekah she stabbed. Even before Elena realized it. Stefan had thrown himself in front of Rebekah. He used his own body to shield her.

Elena was furious. She was so close to getting rid of Rebekah forever. Only when Stefan groaned and collapsed onto the floor did Elena realize what she had done. She had stabbed the man she was trying to save. Elena tried to reach out and take a hold of Stefan but Rebekah hissed at her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rebekah screamed at Elena but didn't even look in her direction.

Fortunately for them, Stefan was not an original so a dagger wouldn't kill him.

He slowly started to stir. Elena made a move to hold Stefan again but this time it was Stefan who pushed her away.

"What the hell, Elena? Why are you doing this?" Stefan sat up but was still wincing in pain.

"I- I was trying to save you." Elena stuttered to explain herself.

"Save me from what?" They were both looking at her, irritated.

"You-are- I mean you and Rebekah-" Elena couldn't seem to form the words.

Understanding crossed Stefan's " face but instead of feeling grateful that Elena would rush so blindly to save him, he actually felt annoyed that she thought that she still had any right to him. She was just as good at playing with his emotions as Catherine was.

His anger and annoyance made him forget his injury. "I'm not compelled Elena! I am choosing to stay with Rebekah."

Elena saw Rebekah smile at him and it just made her resolve stronger.

Elena shook her head. "You just think that because of the compulsion. Resist it Stefan. You can break the compulsion. I love you."

"Enough, Elena. You and I had out chance. It didn't work out. I will prove to you that I am not compelled."

Stefan moved faster than any human possibly could. He grabbed the water spray from the floor. Before either of them could stop him, Stefan shot the vervain filled water straight down his throat.

The pain was horrifying but Stefan kept drinking. When he could not take anymore he crumpled to the floor. Smoke was still rising from his mouth and every other part of his face that the vervain touched.

"Satisfied?" Rebekah asked Elena with a sharp tone.

Elena nodded tears coming to her eyes. Rebekah's voice softened a bit when she saw this. "I'm sorry that I am taking him away from you Elena but I do love him. Besides after everything that he has been through for you, I think it's best that he has a fresh start."

"You really are leaving?" Elena asked heart broken.

"Yes. I'm going with Rebekah." Stefan saw Elena about to say something but he stopped her.

"Please do not say that you love me. It's not fair to me, Damon, or Rebekah. We deserve more than having our emotions toyed with. I did love you, Elena but its time we all moved on. There are some wounds that even a vampire cannot heal from." Stefan was still looking at her but took Rebekah's hand in his own.

"I think you should go. Tell my brother good bye for me. We will be gone by morning."

"But... So soon?" She dreaded not ever seeing him again but she didn't want to say it out loud. She had embarrassed herself enough in one day.

"Don't worry. It's not good bye for good. We will see each other again soon." Stefan told her. Elena was shocked how he seemed to pick up what she was thinking. She shouldn't have been surprised, he knew her the best after all.

Elena turned and did her best to pull herself together. After she turned back.

"I understand. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Unfortunately there was no one in front of her. They were already gone.

"What did you do?!" Elena turned to see Damon looking at her. He looked relieved that Rebekah hadn't harmed her but he was also mad at what she had attempted.

"I did something awful, Damon." She rushed into his arms.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon was concerned for his brother. For over a century they had been at odds with one another. He didn't want to lose what semblance of unity they had found again.

"They are gone. He left with her and it is all my fault." Elena cried softly into Damon's shoulder.

Damon didn't know what to say. He just held her silently, wondering if the girl who he held tightly truly loved him like she said she did.

_**A/N Hope this was okay. Please review. For those waiting for an update for my other story "A Different Take". "I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I will soon. I'm still feeling a little off. Thanks for the support and reviews.**_


End file.
